bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkus Rayne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Recgameboy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:19, April 6, 2010 dimension team Hi I would like to join your dimensions team airzel of haos told me about it. dimensions team okay i will be pyrus you do know that my favourite team is pyrus DIMENSIONS TEAM 14 all together 3 gundalians and 2 with dna codes and a red battle gear with a dna code dimensions of course i will be on dimensions and the best on it i will be unstopable!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* I guess that everyone on the team are some-what calm ... Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 13:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) true YOU ARE EVIL!!! and you know i'm right. Airzel-of-haos / Attribute United #2 (talk) 17:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Lesson #1 Hey, I noticed what you posted on the vandal's page, and I wanted to give you some nuggets of knowledge (yes, I know, cliché) I got from my year at Wikipedia. Anyway, 1.Do not feed the vandals/trolls/evil things. :What you posted on the IP's talk page is exactly what they want. Attention. Most of the time I just block and move on, but sometimes I leave a calm, short note, explaining. (And sometimes I toy with them, you'll be able to do that when your a 'crat. Heh heh...) 2.There is a difference between a block and a ban. :This one is of minor importance, but I'd thought I'd mention it anyway. A "block", is what you meant to say. It's when a user/IP's ability to edit pages is taken away by an admin or 'crat. A "ban" is when a user is told not to edit a certain page/s by the community. Violating that will most likely result in an eventual block. So, there you go. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Information for thought I suggest looking on the Gundalian Invaders bakugan pages in the game section. You'll see why. A.O.H. / only so much is sane (talk) 01:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm HERE! A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 00:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) page of thought Flip / Weaponry / Bakugan / Dimensions / information A.O.H. / life is only so good (talk) 14:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You stil need to sigh the petition sir. A.O.H. / Helix was not here. Supposedly. (talk) 22:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) . . . . . Hey, i thought you actually "were" kicking me off. A.O.H. / impressive. awesomeness. PSYCHOSOCIAL! (talk) 20:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) V.: SO DID I! H.: where was I V.: you don't need to know sis. H.: fine. Lateralus I am here, but i can't call. Oh, if you are Neathian on the roleplay wiki, i can get you Jambi later in the series. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 13:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If i can get some Bakugan, i will try to get a super assault for both of us. what do you want? A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 13:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i am sorry, but i wasn't thinking Well, they had very few super assault, so i got a triad. it had Pyrus Fencer, Darkus Strikeflier, and Haos . . . . . . . . . . dharak. Now, before you go insane for me punching the codes in, my birthday is in just over a week, so if (which i probably will) get loose money, i will by another triad just like it, or just get them in boosters. OH, and Aquos Dharak is in the series 2 booster. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 19:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Apparently he doesn't mind because i don't have to download to play. oh, and you woul be torn between the two. Strikeflier has less g, but it is in Darkus, while Dharak is the exact opposite. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 21:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i'm kinda busy on Roleplay Wiki. A.O.H. / i am a eulogy for those who lost there life in battle. (talk) 21:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But I'm going to have to ask you to remove the "STFU" from your signature. Thank you, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Breathe in union to survive another day join us in the roleplay wiki. there is a link on my talk. remember JAMBI. A.O.H. / rock on (talk) 01:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, guess what ...... YOU GOT A BADGE YOU HYPOCRITE! :) A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I cause you to']] need therapy.! 21:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I know you're mad at me but will you please forgive me,can you please add me as a friend again on BD,I'm sorry I haven't been on lately I have been busy and I haven't had time to acctualy play BD.Shadow96 (talk) 23:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Shadow96 Listen to me for once I was trying to protect you. IF you would have put up that pic, I would have had to be the one to block you because i am the lead reporter. I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, SO I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM COMING BACK AT ME FOR PROTECTING YOU! Undone,|''' it has begun,''' I'm not the only one. 22:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) O_O" bloody hell. It is The Last Olympian. HAPPY SIS? now i swear if the python is still there, i an going to run to california, and tell you off. I CAN DO IT, AND I MIGHT! 20:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I did. Airzel told me about his You-Know-What I told him that my computer is not well.... fast so it's hard for me to get on BD. But I will try. Hopefully I will get my new laptop soon. And I hope it's fast. Oh and as for your team you can add me to your team if ya like. Yami no Hikari (talk) 21:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, you can label me down as a scout or researcher I'm good at spying. How's Corbin? I heard about the grades. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 21:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't you know him in real life? Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) OH cool. His grandma emailed me telling me that he was ok and it was just his grades. He hasn't been on for weeks. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC)